House of Knowledge (Sequel to House of Trio)
by flamingoluver96
Summary: Patricia works to find exactly what her new role means to the world that the Anubis gang lives in and the Sibunas feel like they're finally safe from evil. But why is Nina getting the feeling that someone is watching them. Sibuna is working to uncover secrets and protect eachother, but with the watcher and the usual drama in the way will they be able to succeed this time?
1. Eavesdroppers Among Us

***You guys asked for it, and so you received. Here is the sequel to **_**House of Trio**_**: **_**House of Knowledge**_**. I hope you guys like it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.***

***If we're being technical and clarifying, this is before **_**The Touchstone of Ra**_**.***

Chapter One: Eavesdroppers Among Us

"I've been told that it's not polite to eavesdrop, but it's just so darn fun to hear little pieces of another's conversation and just imagine the rest of it." –Anonymous

It had been about three weeks since the news, and surprisingly, not much was different in Patricia's life. She was still Patricia; Eddie was still Eddie; etc. Most people still treated her like the same girl, but most people didn't realize that she was the Knowledgeable One. She felt special, but she didn't feel like she was the gossip of the school. Things were as she liked them and nothing had become complicated: yet.

Patricia woke up the next morning and looked around her room. It was Friday morning and neither Nina nor KT had stirred yet. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until Nina's alarm went off. She rolled over in bed to try to prevent Nina and KT from waking her up, but they weren't fooled for long. They had her up and ready to go and soon she was sulking down the stairs for breakfast. She flopped down into her place next to Eddie and munched loudly on the cereal in front of her. Trudy walked in with a note in her hand.

"What do you have there, Trudy?" Fabian asked.

"Oh," she said after being jostled out of her train of thought, "it's just a letter for Patricia. Here you go, love." She handed Patricia the letter and walked into the kitchen.

Patricia opened the letter and read it to herself. She suddenly got really pale and Eddie took the letter from her and for once, Patricia didn't raise a fight. He read the letter out loud, but very quietly; if the other Sibunas hadn't been sitting right next to him, they probably wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"_Dear Young Knowledgeable One,_

_ You have recently found out who you are, but you are still ignorant. Sarah's Knowledgeable One is lost to time. You have no one to guide you. Watch the clock, for time ticks quickly when evil is involved. Do not doddle; learn what you must. Go to Alexandria, ask Alexandra, learn about yourself. _

_Anonymous"_

"Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about," Alfie reassured Patricia.

"Yeah. You have us and you know 'all that was, is, and will be'," KT said the last part in a low, mocking voice. "The Knowledgeable One has nothing to worry about." KT gave Patricia a smile, but got no response from the goth pixie.

Patricia silently got up from the table and grabbed her bag. She began to walk out of the room and Eddie jogged to catch up with her. The other Sibunas weren't far behind.

They were walking out into the hallway when Fabian and Nina practically ran into Victor. They both mumbled a "sorry Victor" and went on their way.

"Did you hear that, Corbiere?" Victor said to his raven a little while later in his office. "One of our students knows everything. I have never heard of this 'Knowledgeable One' before, but who knows. Some research will do me good anyway." He started pulling books off of the shelf like crazy. He stared at the bird and said, "This might be my last chance for immortality. I feel myself aging every day. I grow older and older. I feel as if I don't have much time left." He then immersed himself in his books. The students would be out of his hair until three so he had a lot of time to search through these books.

Nina had wanted to say something to the Sibunas earlier, but she didn't want to worry them. She had been having this feeling that someone was watching them. She felt like she had to keep an eye over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching them. She tried to not get so worried; after all, it was just a feeling. But somehow, she couldn't drop this odd idea that someone outside of Sibuna knew their secrets.


	2. Letters from the Nile

***Here we go again… introducing the second chapter of **_**House of Knowledge**_**.***

Chapter Two: Letters from the Nile

"It's an awful feeling to know that you're being watched, but not knowing who is watching you or why they are so interested in your business." –Anonymous

Nina kept her mouth shut the rest of the day because she was sure that she was just paranoid. She didn't know of anyone that would have any reason to care about the Knowledgeable One. Few people even knew about Sibuna's little adventures and most wouldn't care; besides, they hadn't said enough information at the table that morning for anyone to figure out what they were talking about. Nina was snapped back into her study session with Fabian when he asked her what the equation for some math problem was. She knew she had nothing to worry about… scratch that she hoped she had nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile, KT and Patricia were up in the room that they shared with Nina working to unlock some of Patricia's powers. KT had a list of methods that was supposed to uncover some of them. They were only on the first one: ink blots. KT held up a multiple pictures of random ink blots that Patricia was supposed to say the first thing that popped into her head. After the tenth one Patricia finally shouted, "I still don't get the point of this KT!"

"You're supposed to see the picture and be able to say something then hopefully that will spark some memory," KT said while rolling her eyes and her sarcastic friend.

Patricia was about to say something back when Eddie walked through the door asking if he was interrupting anything. "KT was trying to be my shrink instead of actually helping," Patricia mumbled as he walked over to join the girls.

KT's jaw just about hit the ground and she was about to make a witty remark when Eddie interrupted, "I'm sure KT's just trying to help and you know that we're all doing the best we can…" he was cut off by Trudy coming through the door.

"Ah… KT I finally found you! This letter came for you today and I forgot that it was in my pocket."

"It's ok. Thanks Trudy," KT said as she took the letter and began to open it as Trudy walked out of the room and closed the door. KT looked at the letter and with a confused look read the return address. "That's weird," she said. "It's from my great-grandpa, but he sent it in the express mail and it only has one line…" she drifted off as Eddie grabbed the letter. Sure enough; it only had one line.

_Beware the watcher._

They were about to discuss it when they heard Victor shout, "It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" While they didn't hear it, they knew that the pin had hit the floor and that they were due in bed.

Eddie walked out the door and stopped to look back at the girls and said, "You guys tell Nina, and I'll tell Fabian. Maybe they know something." There wasn't much optimism in his voice as he grabbed Patricia's arm and pulled her out the door.

"Ouch! What was that for Weasel!" she shouted.

"I just wanted to have some privacy when I did this…" he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

But just as they were about to seal the deal Nina came through the door of the hallway and let out a little yelp and followed with an, "I'm sorry" as she shielded her eyes and tried to find her way to the door without being able to see. It was not successful because she soon bumped into the table in the hallway.

As Nina tried to resituate herself Eddie gave Patricia a quick peck on the cheek and said, "G'night, Yacker."

"Whatever Weasel," Patricia scoffed back. They went their separate ways and Patricia walked over to Nina and said, "C'mon," and led the girl into their room.

KT was settling into bed when she saw Nina and Patricia walk back in. "Oh, Nina! Perfect! I wanted to show you this," KT said. She grabbed the envelope off of her bed and explained, "This came from my great-grandpa today… express." She took the note out and handed it to Nina. She glanced at it and KT asked, "Do you have any idea what it means?"

Nina nodded and said, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys…"

***Who loves cliffhangers? I should be back with the update tomorrow, but it might be a little later than usual. Bye!***


	3. Restless Days and Sleepless Nights

Chapter Three: Restless Days and Sleepless Nights

"I hate how when you wake up and you would love to know that you slept longer, but then when you wake up in the middle of the night, you just want to go back to sleep even if that means getting up earlier." –Anonymous

Nina told Patricia and KT about her suspicions of someone watching her and they listened avidly. Nina finished her story by saying, "You know guys, I think that we should wait to tell Fabian, Eddie and Alfie in the morning. I'm just really tired. Good night, guys." KT and Patricia shared a worried look, but decided to not push Nina. The girls turned out the light and went to bed. Soon, KT's light snoring filled the room, but neither Nina nor Patricia were able to fall asleep quickly.

Nina rolled over and was asleep about an hour later, but no matter which way she lay, Patricia could not fall asleep. She flopped this way and then that way. She rolled around the whole bed. She fluffed her pillow and threw the covers on and off, but she could not fall asleep. Finally she let out a big sigh and sat up. She saw that both girls were asleep and threw herself back on the bed and bounced up and down a couple of times. She looked at the clock: two and a half hours had passed since they had gone to bed. She let out a large sigh, rolled on her stomach and covered her head with the pillow. She held her eyes shut as tight as she could, but she still couldn't fall asleep.

Nina hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as she normally did, but she soon fell into a deep slumber. Her sleep was not peaceful though. She was being plagued with tragic stories and tales of guilt. Her emotions filled her sleep: anger and sadness, worry and guilt. Her dreams were haunting. Her friends faces floated around her: blaming her for all of the awful things that had happened to them. They said they hated her. Her Gran came next, saying how disappointed she was in Nina for letting her friends suffer for her. The nightmares plagued on and on, never leaving her at peace.

Eddie had fallen asleep pretty quickly and he had been having weird dreams all night. There was one where Alfie lived in a banana with an ape named Sheila and that wasn't even the weirdest. However, Eddie's weird dreams changed and they became different. He dreamt about his dad and the day that he left. He dreamt about Patricia and the day she broke up with him. He dreamt about the day that he realized Patricia was a sinner. His dreams were filled with sadness and a sense of hopelessness. With every dream, Eddie felt more drained and worn out.

Patricia had seen the clock strike three in the morning and still had not fallen asleep. But then the strangest thing happened. She looked over at the clock and it said that it was 3:14 and all of the sudden it was like a sleep bomb hit her because she was almost instantly asleep. At least, she thought that she was asleep and dreaming. She was in this really dark room, but she could tell that it was huge. She looked up and couldn't tell where the ceiling ended. She looked around, but couldn't see any walls, instead she saw row after row of shelves. She was in the midst of marveling at her surroundings when she heard a strange noise behind her.

She looked around and heard a voice say, "Ouch! Eddie you stepped on my foot."

And then the response of, "Well, if you hadn't been in my way Nina…" Patricia breathed a sigh of relief; it was only Eddie and Nina. She walked over to join them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

The two looked around and finally Eddie said, "I know where we are."

"Me too," Nina said.

They were silent for a second and together they said, "The Library of Alexandria."


	4. Her Worst Nightmare

Chapter Four: Her Worst Nightmare

"The girl opened her mouth to tell her deepest, darkest secrets and no one believed that such an innocent girl would be able to live such a dark double life, but it was true. Her secrets helped her keep the mask, but eventually the mask came too heavy of a burden to bear and when she shed the mask, the world never saw her the same way again." -Anonymous

Patricia looked around the dark, cold room and lights appeared next to some of the shelves and the room gradually grew lighter and warmer until it was as if it was day time inside of the library and it no longer seemed chilly and abandoned. Nina wondered to one of the shelves and dusted off one of the spines of a book. She looked at her finger, which was now covered with dust and squinted her face. She walked down the aisle and stopped at another book. She looked at it for a moment and traced the embossed title down the side. "There's just one thing I'd like to know," Nina said while trailing off to another shelf. She looked at a book and then her head jolted up to look at Eddie and Patricia, "Why are we here?" As the two shrugged, a figure in a long white cloak came forward. Nina dropped the book on the ground with a loud THUMP when she realized who the figure was.

"Alexandra," Eddie said, "it's good to see you again. You're looking…" Eddie paused for a moment because, after all, what do you say a woman who's been dead for a millennium or two. He said the first thing that popped into his head, "well." Nina and Patricia both stifled laughter behind their hands and Eddie's face grew redder by the second.

"Eddie," Alexandra said with a laugh, "there's no need to put out fake compliments. I've been dead for two thousand years; I know what I look like." She giggled and there was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I believe that this is the first time I've been able to really speak with the new Knowledgeable One…" Patricia looked up at the ghost and a shutter went through her body. Alexandra smiled at the girl's discomfort and spoke directly to her, "Patricia, let's take a walk." The ghost guide offered her arm and as Patricia took it, she gave an "it'll be alright" look back at Eddie. Patricia looped her arm through Alexandra's and they walked off.

Once they were out of ear shot from the other two, Alexandra began to speak, "You and I both know that someone is watching you, but let's cut to the chase. I know that you know why this person is watching you and I know that you have a good idea who it is."

Patricia was silent for a moment and then Alexandra stopped walking and gave a stern look to Patricia. "Victor's the watcher and he thinks that I know how he can become immortal."

"How come you haven't told your friends?" Alexandra asked.

Patricia said with a sigh, "I don't know… I guess part of me wanted to believe that he had given the whole immortal thing up. And then another part of me didn't want to worry them." Patricia hung her head in defeat.

"Oh, Knowledgeable One… you are so naïve." An evil smile drifted across Alexandra's face as she spoke again, "The whole reason for the Trio is so all three of the parts can work together and you haven't been playing your part." The ghost paused for a second and then continued as she stared right into Patricia's eyes, "And so you will be cursed until you find out more about our little pal Victor and his plans." As Alexandra talked her face grew more devious and the atmosphere seemed colder and darker. "Your curse is going to be that you can hide nothing from the Trio and this so called Sibuna group. But you still cannot tell them about Victor. After this, it will seem easy to share." After this, Alexandra puffed into an air of fire and smoke. Patricia stared into the flames as they disappeared and she knew that she wasn't playing ball with a little school girl. This ghost, knew her deepest, darkest fears and was bringing them to life.

The Trio was transported out of the library and back into their rooms into a deep dreamless sleep. Only Patricia knew of her curse, but the others would be bound to notice soon.


	5. The Roadblock

Chapter Five: The Roadblock

"Life's not always easy. Unimportant things will stand in the way of your master plan, but with His help, you will be told the way to His master plan." -Anonymous

Patricia woke up the next morning to the sound of Nina's alarm clock screaming "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" across the room. "Nina," she groaned, "I don't know why you need that dumb thing so loud! I can barely hear myself think!" Nina rolled her eyes at her friend and blamed her grumpiness on PMS and continued to get herself ready for school.

Nina shook KT awake a few minutes later and Patricia rolled back over in bed with a big "humpf" and covered her head with the covers. "Patricia, just because you can't see light under there doesn't mean that you can stay in bed," KT said.

"She hasn't even had breakfast this morning and she's already 'Miss Happy Sunshine'. Can't I just have two minutes of peace?" Patricia shouted through her covers.

KT mumbled, "Wow! I can't even say that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed since she's not even up yet." Nina stifled a laugh and Patricia groaned.

She finally crawled out of bed and smoothed down her hair. "I don't get the point," Patricia said. "The only thing we're getting up for is to have teachers with bad breath and b.o. lecture us all day about mitosis. I don't see why it's necessary to go through this torture day in and day out! It's madness I tell you!"

"Seriously, Patricia! What got you in such a bad mood this morning?" Nina asked.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she responded. "No matter what, I just couldn't fall asleep."

Just then Willow walked in and said, "You know, there's a lot of natural remedies for trouble sleeping. It's actually a pretty common symptom. A lot of people suffer from mild insomnia. I could give you some oils or…"

Patricia interrupted, "I didn't order any hippie, flower child medicine today. Actually, I probably never will… so, bye Willow." She said the last part with a huge, fake smile on her face, hoping that she would get the, not so subtle, hint.

"Willow," KT said, "Patricia didn't mean…"

"Oh, yes I did!" Patricia shouted.

"She's just a little… cranky this morning," Nina said after finding the right words to describe her friend's crabbiness.

"You're darn right I am!" Patricia shouted. Patricia didn't know why, but all of her feelings started coming out. It's like her mind and her mouth weren't connected and it didn't care that Willow was there either. "I'm probably the worst Knowledgeable One in the history of the world and I don't know any of my powers! I can barely think because my mind is so filled with crap! I just need to get this stuff down because everyone's counting on me! I'm just so blocked…" Patricia threw herself on the bed. Why was she saying all of this stuff?!

Nina went over to try to tell Patricia that it was going to be okay and Willow said, "I know you don't like my, you called it hippie flower child medicine, but you should try meditating. It really centers yourself and you would be surprised how much clearer whatever you're going through will be once you start."

Patricia looked at Willow and for a second everyone in the room thought that Patricia was going to bite her head off, but Patricia gave Willow a hug and said, "Thanks Willow. You're a great…" she paused because Willow wasn't technically her friend, "acquaintance."

Willow smiled and said, "Wow, Patricia! That's the nicest thing that you've ever said to me." She then skipped out of the room, happier than she'd been in a long time.

Nina smiled at KT and Patricia and said, "I think you guys have your next task. I'll cover for you guys and you two just work on this meditation thing." Nina skipped out of the room and didn't give a second thought to Patricia's peculiar behavior.

Nina walked into the kitchen and saw Trudy and said, "Patricia is having… girl problems this morning. You know, very emotional, cramps and she said that our day would be much better if she wasn't such a… well she said 'PMS-y teenage cranky goth girl' but I'm just going to say a big pain in the butt. And KT said that she would stay to keep Patricia company because she also has that extra credit assignment from Mr. Homes to work on and can do that while Patricia's doing, whatever she's going to due."

"Ok dearie," Trudy said, "Did she take an Advil?" Nina nodded. "Then I'll just leave them to it."

Patricia was sitting on the floor with her eyes closed as KT said, "Just clear your mind. Let all of those worries slip away. It's just you and your center peace…" KT's words slipped away as Patricia grew more and more distant to all that held her back. The darkness faded and a bright vision opened up before her; she had broken her first roadblock.


	6. The End of the World

Chapter Six: The End of the World

"Never underestimate the power of your own mind because it can trick you into believing anything. Sometimes your mind can be your greatest enemy, but it can also be your best friend. Your mind should never be underestimated." -Anonymous

Patricia's vision had her in a bright, white room and she was talking to Alexandra. It was weird though; it was almost as if it was a different Alexandra because she seemed to know nothing of the curse that she had given Patricia only six hours ago. This Alexandra was nice and sweet and so unlike how she was last night. It was as if this Alexandra wanted to help her get past the things that were holding her back, not punish her for them.

Patricia was blasted out of her thoughts when the specter began to speak, "Knowledgeable One, I have come to help you. You know of the many ways to become immortal: Elixir of Life, Mask of Anubis, etc." Patricia nodded and Alexandra smiled. "You are a good pupil," she said. "What you don't know, what most people don't know, is that when a person becomes immortal, they lose, what you would call, the good parts of them. They are almost pure evil and they are run by demons. Very few people have become immortal in the whole history of time, and those are some of the people that have done the most evil. The whole situation is tricky because there are only two people that can kill them: the demons that rule them and themselves. The demons will kill them if they feel as if they are not doing their job and they can kill themselves if they feel remorse for what they've done. No one has succeeded in becoming immortal for the last four hundred years. People have tried, but they have failed. It is one of your jobs to prevent this from happening." Alexandra finished her speech and sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"So, it Victor were to become immortal, he could be more dangerous than any other thing that we've faced," Patricia said hoping that this was far from the truth. Alexandra nodded. "And there's nothing Nina, Eddie, and I can do to stop him."

"If Victor were to become immortal, it would be pretty much impossible for the Trio to stop him. The world would plunge into dark times and it could possibly be the end of all humanity. The world almost ended last time and with every new immortal human, the demons grow stronger and harder to defeat. If they were allowed to prevail this time, the world will surely end," Alexandra had finally gotten to the point of this whole visit: the world could end.

"What do you mean by 'pretty much'?" Patricia asked.

"There is one way you could stop him. You, the Paragon, and the Osirian have to give up everything: your feelings, your soul, love, anything that makes you happy. You could stop him then. You three would be empty shells of humans. There have been Trios that have done it in the past, but they didn't live to see many more days." Patricia was about to ask what she meant but then Alexandra said, "They killed themselves." The both hung their heads and were silent for a moment.

Patricia then spoke with a new seriousness about her, "I see why you cursed me last night. This is big stuff. I understand why you did it now."

"I didn't curse you last night, Patricia. I don't even know what you're talking about. This is the first time I've even spoken to you face to face," Alexandra said this with her face full of worry. "Did you see me last night?"

Patricia nodded her head in shame. Alexandra gasped and said, "Patricia, you have discovered some of your powers." Patricia gave the ghost a questioning look as Alexandra continued, "One of your powers is to create images and dreams. Usually it starts out where you make dreams for yourself and that's what you did. Whatever this curse is, it's not real; it's just your imagination." Patricia had a shocked expression on her face, maybe this morning really was just PMS. Alexandra continued, "Continue to meditate. With every new discovery, you will break more roadblocks and soon you will have unlocked your full potential." Alexandra gave one last smile to Patricia, then stood up and walked away. The white room faded and Patricia was back in her room, sitting on the floor with KT telling her to "let go of yourself" and "be one with your mind".

Patricia's eyes flung open and she said, "KT shut up because it worked. I saw Alexandra. She told me stuff that you wouldn't believe." She was about to tell KT but instead she said, "Let's wait for the others first, because it's a big shocker."


	7. Resounding Silence

Chapter Seven: Resounding Silence

"Sometimes, it's better if most people don't know the truth. If the truth would cause chaos, it's better not to know. Just let people go on thinking that it's all okay and hope that it will be okay. You will know the truth, but don't let it get to you. Live your life and try not to think about it; it will hurt if you think too much. Sometimes, it's better if most people don't know the truth." -Anonymous

The day lasted a lot longer than usual for Patricia; she had nothing to do. She tried meditating more, but nothing happened. She did some homework, but soon she was done and she was just sitting there watching KT do her work. The day slowly ticked on and finally it was time for her friends to be home. She knew that at least Nina, Fabian, and Eddie would come straight up to her; Alfie would probably stay with Willow. He had become a bit more distant lately; it was his opinion that if the problem wasn't that serious, he would stay with Willow.

Soon enough she heard her friends pounding up the stairs and they walked into the room and KT yelled, "Finally!"

Nina laughed and asked, "What's with the 'finally!'?"

KT shot her a look and said, "The meditation worked. Patricia said she saw something and it's really important." They looked at Patricia who was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at the cover of a magazine. Eddie came over to sit with her and she threw the magazine on the floor. KT was sitting on her own bed and Nina and Fabian sat on the other free bed in the room.

She took a deep breath and began to tell the tale of evil and demons and what Victor was really up to. When she told them that if Victor became immortal the world would most likely end, she could barely believe Nina's face. She had the most horrified expression and Fabian was trying to comfort her like he would be able to change the truth or somehow prevent reality. The only thing she didn't tell them was how the Trio could stop the immortal. She would wait until it was just her, Nina and Eddie. If Fabian knew, he'd surely go insane and it would be unfair to tell KT but not Fabian. This was one thing that needed to be kept from Sibuna.

Patricia hung her head and Eddie moved a hand to her knee. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say; they couldn't congratulate Patricia on her break through, but no one could think of anything to say to lighten up the mood. Finally Nina broke the silence, "I thought Victor was finally done. I thought that… I don't know." She didn't want to say that part of her hoped all of the evil stuff was over, but that was how she felt.

KT asked, "Why doesn't Victor know about immortality? Why doesn't he know about the evil?"

Patricia walked over to the window and sighed. "Most people don't," she said while looking out of the window at the scene below her; Anubis lawn was so peaceful right now. "They often get lost in the fact that they can live forever and don't think about how they'd live. Victor's kept himself young, but he's not truly immortal. He probably just doesn't know. Alexandra said that since it's so hard to do and most people don't even know about this stuff, the person who passed Victor the information probably didn't even know about it themselves."

Again there was silence. Eddie sighed and took a deep breath. He walked over to Patricia and placed a hand on her hip. He was snapped into a vision. He was in a bright, white room and Alexandra was sitting in a chair. She whispered to Eddie, "The Watcher, he watches the Knowledgeable One. Beware the Watcher; he's closing in on his prize. Protect the Knowledgeable One… protect." He snapped out of the vision, and it seemed as if no one realized that he had just had a vision. But when he looked at Patricia, he realized that she knew.

Patricia had recognized by Eddie's expression that he had just had a vision, and she had a pretty good guess at what it was about.


	8. Stalking Secrets

Chapter Eight: Stalking Secrets

"Two people miscommunicating can cause the most trouble." -Anonymous

Patricia knew what Eddie's vision was about and she stomped off knowing that he wasn't going to leave her alone. She locked herself in the bathroom, knowing that this would be the only place that she would be alone. Eddie knocked on the door and said, "C'mon Patricia! You're overreacting." There was no response. "Yacker… what's wrong!" No response. He stood outside of the door. He knew that Victor was after her and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wants. He needed to protect Patricia, not because she needed to be protected, but the information she held needed protection.

Eddie camped outside the bathroom for two hours before she came out. He was halfway asleep when the door clicked open. He jumped when the door swung out and hit him. "What was that for, Yacker?" No response. "Oh, I see… we're playing the silence card. I get it. You just don't want to admit I'm right." She turned and opened her mouth to make some remark and Eddie got a look of great satisfaction on his face, but then she shut her mouth and went back to ignoring him. "I don't get it, Patricia! What did I do?!" he shouted.

"This… you're doing this!" She took a deep breath to explain and continued, "I know that you are 'the Protector' or whatever, but I can take care of myself."

"I know that you can, Yacker. I just want to protect this vital information. We both know Victor; he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. So…"

He was interrupted by Patricia. "So?" she shouted. "It's the same thing!" She slammed the door really hard and he walked right in. She was lying face down on her bed and was as straight as a twig. She mumbled into her pillow, "I just need some space to figure this Knowledgeable One thing out."

"Fine…" Eddie said with his voice filled with hurt and anger, "If that's what you want then…"

She stood up and grabbed his hand, "Not that kind of space." She looked up at him. "I can take care of myself and you don't have to follow me all of the time. If I need help, I will get you, but other than that, I can't handle it on my own."

"Promise," he whispered.

She smiled and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Promise." She kissed him and they were happy rebels once again.

"Fabian, I'm not crazy!" Nina shouted at her boyfriend.

"I never said you were," Fabian mumbled back. He was doing some research on the computer and it didn't help his concentration to have his girlfriend shouting at him.

Nina came by and shut his computer. She asked, "Fabian, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes I am," he said. "You don't want to believe that Victor's up to anything and you think that he has run out of ideas to reach immortality. You think that Patricia and Eddie are wrong and it's someone else… See I was listening.' He paused and sighed, "I don't know how you're getting to this conclusion though."

"Fabian, you said that Victor was used by that Ms. Denby character and that would cause him to not want to use others. He had two options for immortality: the Elixir of Life and the Mask of Anubis. If you haven't paid much attention, both are gone!" She was pacing around the room for now. Her arms were crossed and when she wasn't talking, she was grinding her teeth together.

"Nina, why are you telling this to me and not your other two amigos?" Fabian asked.

Nina looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry Fabian. I didn't even think about how this was affecting you." She sighed and held onto his hand. "I know that it's not fair, but you know that, no matter how mean she can be, you'd rather have Patricia."

He sighed, "I would, it's just… It's stupid."

"No it's not!" Nina shouted. "I promise that I won't tell anyone." She smiled at him.

Fabian rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, "I feel like every other Sibuna at least has something related to all of this: you're the Chosen One, Eddie's the Osirian, Patricia's the Knowledgeable One and a descendent, KT's Robert's great-grandaughter, and even Alfie's a descentent. Then there's just Fabian."

"I think that just Fabian's pretty great," Nina said and they kissed.

They were broken apart by the sound of Trudy yelling, "Dinner." The two laughed and went to join the others.


	9. Not Just Some Freak Prank

Chapter Nine: Not Just Some Freak Prank

"It's funny when something you love goes missing. You don't necessarily realize that it's missing until you need it." -Anonymous

The Anubis kids were all together at dinner and there was a certain calm among all of them that hadn't been around in quite a while. Nina felt very relaxed as she talked with Fabian. Laughter filled the air and the students were truly enjoying themselves. KT was talking with Alfie, Eddie and Jerome and Joy and Patricia were talking while Willow was sitting next to Alfie listening to his conversation and Nina and Fabian were in their own little world. Dinner was soon over and Nina pulled Eddie aside as Willow, Joy, and Patricia went upstairs.

"Eddie," Nina started slowly since she didn't want to offend Eddie, "do you think that Patricia's right?"

Eddie scratched his head and started, "Well," he sighed, "I think that, with everything that's happened, we can't ever be too safe. I mean, I think it's best to be on our toes even if it turns out not to be true."

Nina laughed, "Eddie, that didn't really answer my question."

"I think that after everything, it's hard to believe that Victor would do anything too drastic, but you never know." He smiled at Nina and turned to leave.

"I'm surprised, Eddie," Nina said as Eddie turned around to question why she was surprised. "I thought that, with all of this, you wouldn't let Patricia out of your sight."

He laughed and said, "Everyone needs space." Nina went up to go to her room to get a jacket because she and Fabian were going for a walk and Eddie followed behind her. They were talking about little things: this and that, etc. Nina grabbed her jacket and Eddie stood next to the door talking. She shut her cabinet door and she walked out of the room.

Nina poked her head into Joy and Willow's room to tell them goodbye. She opened the door and looked inside. Joy and Willow were both slumped over into an awkward position and seemed to be sleeping. Patricia was not in the room even though she had gone up with Joy and Willow. Nina walked over to Joy and Eddie to Willow. They shook the girls until they woke up.

They looked around with really confused expressions on their face and Eddie asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"Well," Joy started, "we were all up here talking and we had opened the window because it was really stuffy up here. We were talking about some homework and it was like this mist just spread over us. We shut the window, but the mist just grew thicker and thicker. All I remember is sitting on the floor because we were getting really sleepy and then you guys waking us up just now."

Nina asked, "If we were the first ones in this room and we woke you up, then where's Patricia?"

Willow and Joy both stood up and looked around; they shrugged. "I know that she was in here when it happened," Willow said.

"Maybe she woke up before us and was disoriented," Joy said. "She could have walked off somewhere.

"Let's go look for her," Eddie said directing the comment to Nina.

"We're helping too," Joy said while pointing to herself and Willow. "She's our friend too." Eddie went downstairs to grab his jacket and Joy, Willow and Nina were soon downstairs. Eddie recruited Alfie and KT to help them look and Nina got Fabian while Jerome followed Joy. The whole Anubis gang was out looking for Patricia.

Nina and Fabian checked the house as Eddie and Joy checked inside the school. Willow and Jerome checked around the grounds and Alfie and KT went to all of the secret Sibuna places.

"I hope everything's okay," Fabian said. They were silent for a moment when Fabian finally said what he'd been thinking for a while, "This is Sibuna related, right?" It had come out a question, but it really wasn't. Nina nodded anyway.

"So it was like this random fog?" KT asked Alfie as they looked in the crypt.

"That's what Willow told me," Alfie responded. Normally, he'd be afraid of the crypt but the need to find his friend was bigger than his fear for the crypt.

"I don't get how goth girl could just wonder off and suddenly the whole house gets involved," Jerome said. "She's probably just hiding from Eddie." Willow rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. He didn't know about the whole situation, but if he did, he'd probably be more worried than he appeared to be.

"Don't worry, Eddie. We'll find her," Joy said. "She probably doesn't even realize what happened. She couldn't have gotten far."

Eddie hoped that joy was right, but there was a part deep inside of him that knew that this was bigger than anything Joy thought it was. This wasn't some freak prank that got out of hand, this was a Sibuna thing.

It was almost ten o'clock when all of the students returned back to Anubis House. No one had found Patricia. The fact of the matter was that the Knowledgeable One, the only person in the world who knew everything, was missing.


	10. The Boa Constrictor

Chapter Ten: The Boa Constrictor

"It's scary when you go underwater and hold your breath longer than you can and you feel like your lungs are imploding because you need to breathe." -Anonymous

Eddie, Nina, Fabian, KT, and Alfie were trying to not bring too much chaos to the already chaotic situation but they were not very good at keeping calm, especially Alfie. He normally freaked out if something wasn't exactly right and right now, he was going crazy. After a while, Trudy came in and looked at the eight distraught teenagers all sitting in the den and asked what was going on.

"Oh, Trudy," Joy started, "Patricia's wondered off."

Trudy laughed and said, "No, no dearie. Patricia's parents brought her a cab. She's going to see her sister perform somewhere over the weekend." Everyone except for Jerome looked skeptical of the whole situation but Joy and Willow didn't question it much either.

"But, Trudy…" Nina started.

"Nina dear, don't worry. I saw the girl off to the cab myself. The only unusual thing about it was that she was really quiet, but I just assumed she had been fighting with someone." Trudy marched off, confident that she had soothed the children into thinking that Patricia was fine.

Moments later Victor was heard saying the usual, "It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." He stretched out the last few words longer than usual and then threw the pin to the ground as he watched four boys scurry to their rooms downstairs and four girls scram up the stairs to get to their rooms.

It was eleven o'clock and Eddie was still side awake. He heard a creak some from across the room and said, "Fabian… you still up man?"

He heard a distinct yet annoyed groan from the boy and then he heard him say, "Yes Eddie, I'm still up."

"You don't believe all that about Patricia's parents picking her up, do you?" Eddie asked his best friend.

"You and I both know that if she had to go somewhere with her parents, she would have been complaining a lot more than she was. Plus, if it did happen the way that Trudy said it did, we would have seen her leaving. We had covered the whole grounds. There was no way she could have gotten past."

Eddie sighed and said, "You're right. Nina and I found Willow and Joy like not even ten minutes after dinner and where we were, we would have seen if Patricia had left."

"Only one question remains then," Fabian said, "how did she get out?"

"I don't know…" Eddie said. And that's what scared him.

I woke up in a really dark place. If I had been able to wave my hand in front of my face, I would doubt if I'd be able to see it. My hands were tied to what I presume to be is a pole and my feet were tied together. I was sitting sort of cross legged, but it was very unladylike since I was wearing a skirt. I felt groggier than I would have if I had just woken up from a nap. Everything was disoriented and even the slightest movements seemed to be dragged out and extremely painful. It wasn't the pain like I had just gotten beat up but like a sore type of pain like I had overworked my entire body.

I had no idea where I was or what had recently happened. I tried to remember anything that I could, but everything was really fuzzy. I knew what my name was: Patricia Williamson, but to remember much more than that caused extreme pain and caused me to grow more disoriented with the world around me.

With every breath that I took, it felt like there was a huge weight on my chest; with every gasp for air it seemed as if the mass was imbedding itself deeper and deeper within me. It felt like a Boa Constrictor was wrapped around me and was getting tighter and tighter. In the last few moments before I was knocked out, I felt like it was squeezing the life out of me. And then I was unconscious again.

When I woke, I felt another's presence in the room. I shouted as loud as I could, "Who's there?" but it barely came out as a whisper. I tried again, "Who's there?" but it was still barely audible.

"Silly girl," a deep, menacing voice boomed throughout the room. "You should conserve your energy because you won't be leaving anytime soon."


	11. Memory Gaps

Chapter Eleven: Memory Gaps

"It's a shame that I didn't know you earlier, because I'm sure we could have been great friends." -Anonymous

The person left the room through a small door and when he opened it, I knew that it was night because the moon shone only a little light into the room. I was able to see my surroundings for a few moments. The room was a lot larger than I had originally thought and the floor was made of dark, black dirt. From what I could tell, I was sitting right in the middle of the room. The door shut again and I was plunged into darkness once more.

Eddie woke up with a start the next morning; he had just come out of a vision. It was a strange vision too. He had seen Patricia's face and then a map came up and a trail was highlighted. He then understood: he knew where Patricia was and how to get there. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of blue jeans that were lying on the floor. He looked at the clock: 6:25. He didn't care; he woke Fabian up anyway. As Fabian was getting ready, Eddie texted all of the other Sibunas: _Know where Patricia is. Meet at bottom of stairs._

Ten minutes later Alfie, Eddie, Fabian, KT and Nina were all at the bottom of the stairs. They were about to walk out the door when a huge booming voice said, "Where do you five think you are going this early in the morning?"

They looked up at Victor as Nina said, "We need to start out early to work on a science project. It's going to take a while so we wanted to get underway early." Victor looked skeptical, but waved them on and told them to be back by dinner.

Eddie led them through a heavily wooded area to a shack about six miles off from Anubis House. "Eddie," Nina said, "you should have told us that it was pretty far. We could have gotten a ride."

"Sorry guys," he said, "I didn't realize that it was this far away." No one argued much with him and they started to develop a plan to get in there.

"Are you sure this is it, man?" Alfie asked. "This whole place looks pretty deserted."

"I'm positive. I can feel it," Eddie responded. Alfie hid a laugh at the idea that he could "feel" Patricia.

Nina gave a look at Aflie and he straightened out. "I can feel it too," Nina said. This was definitely the place; the other part of their trio was in the seemingly deserted hut.

Sibuna didn't have much of a plan: everyone run into the shack at the same time hoping that whoever was holding Patricia hostage would be too freaked out to fight, but it had worked. Well, it had worked because the only person that was in there was Patricia. The girl was unconscious and tied to a pole. Her feet were also tied together and her face appeared a little beat up. Eddie didn't remember much after that; he was too concerned with making sure that Patricia would be alright. They had called an ambulance to come pick Patricia up and Mr. Sweet, Victor and Trudy were on their way to the hospital.

The doctors had done test after test, and could find nothing wrong with Patricia. She had woken up and appeared to be fine, just a few bumps and bruises is what the physicians said. It was around noon when Joy went in to see Patricia. She came out a few minutes later saying that Patricia seemed okay and invited the rest of Anubis House in.

It started with Trudy fawning all over the girl and asking what had happened. Patricia's doctors soon asked Trudy to leave because she was causing their patient too much stress. Victor and Mr. Sweet followed so they could file an accident report. Jerome, Alfie, Joy and Willow left to get some lunch in the cafeteria. It was just Patricia, Nina, KT, Fabian, and Eddie left in the room.

"You didn't tell them anything right Patricia?" KT asked.

"I don't know what I'd tell them," she responded.

"You mean, they didn't ask anything about the Knowledgeable One?" Eddie asked.

"If they had, I wouldn't know what to tell them," she responded again.

"You're being too vague," Nina complained.

"I'm sorry if I don't want to answer a whole bunch of questions that complete strangers are asking me!" she shouted.

"What do you mean complete strangers?" KT asked.

"Out of you four, I only recognize Fabian," Patricia said.

"What do you know about school?" Eddie asked with worry creeping into his voice.

"School has been pretty uneventful while I've been there," she responded.

Nina, Fabian, KT and Eddie circled up. "This is great," Eddie said. "The girl who knows everything, remembers nothing."


	12. The Truth

Chapter Twelve: The Truth

"Sometimes the truth hurts more than the lies." -Anonymous

The doctors had assessed Patricia's injuries to be very minor and she was released within only a few hours. They said the only thing that needed to be watched was the bump on her head; it wasn't concussion worthy, but it was a nice sized wound and needed to have a close eye kept on it. They pushed Patricia out in a wheel chair and soon they were all back at Anubis House. Trudy told the goth to stay on the couch and she was fawning all over her patient all day.

Patricia's memory wasn't gone because she had recognized all of her other class mates, it was just like someone had taken a giant eraser and taken away the chunks containing anything exciting that had happened, and that stuff all just happened to be Sibuna stuff too. Eddie was eager to get to questioning Patricia, but he could never get Trudy away long enough.

It was a long day and Eddie was on edge. He didn't understand how his girlfriend remembered nothing of him, and everyone else was acting like it was just another day. But it wasn't just another day for him, it was probably one of the worst days of his life. Once he gave it more thought he decided that it was the fifth worst day of his life. Was it sad that he actually had an order to his awful days: 1. The day that Ammut almost succeeded 2. The day Senkahra almost succeeded 3. The day his dad left 4. The day Patricia broke up with him 5. Today.

Dinner came and went with little action. It was unusually quiet until Jerome finally asked what had happened last night. Patricia finally answered, "Willow, Joy and I were talking last night and I guess we were so tired out from school that we all fell asleep. I woke up before them and found out that my parents were having me picked up to see Piper's performance and so I got in the cab to go see them. The driver dropped me off at the wrong location and I didn't figure it out until he had left. I went to look for a phone or even someone with a phone and fell down a flight of stairs. I knocked myself out." She said it as if it were no big deal and went back to eating her meal.

"Well, you sure did a good job on that bump," Trudy said. "I'd say that there's been enough excitement for one day. Patricia, go upstairs and relax. Alfie will clean up for you tonight." Alfie was about to throw a fit and retort back since it was Patricia's night to do the dished, but Trudy shot him some daggers and he shut up real quick.

Patricia pushed herself away from the table and went upstairs. KT, Nina, Fabian and Eddie gave it a few moments, but they soon followed her upstairs. It was time to get some questions answered.

"Time for the real story," Eddie said as he abruptly walked through the door with the others behind him. Patricia was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair when she saw all of them in the mirror.

"Well, hello to you too," Patricia said in a sarcastic voice as she turned to face them. "What if I had been changing?" she asked.

"We have more important things to discuss than 'what if's," Eddie snapped. "What is the real story? What really happened last night?"

"I said what really happened," she said truly believing it. "The cab dropped me off at the wrong place and I fell down some stairs. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital." She saw the shared worried looks on the people she thought were strangers and said, "It's not like anything exciting ever happens at this school anyway right?" She laughed while she turned back around and went back to brushing her hair.

Eddie looked at the others with a look that asked "should we tell her?" The others shook their heads, it would be best to just wait and see what happens. KT, Nina, and Fabian walked out of the room leaving only Patricia and Eddie.

"What are you still doing here, Weasel?" Patricia asked as she looked at him through the mirror. There was a look of hope on Eddie's face, but it faded when he realized that it wasn't a memory, but she was just calling him a weasel because that's what she thought of him.

"So, you really don't remember me?" he asked. Patricia dropped her brush with a thud and turned to get a good look at Eddie.

"I'm sorry, but if I had met someone as weasel-ish as you, I'm sure I would remember it." She turned back around and brought the brush through her auburn hair and Eddie walked out of the room, sadness filling every step; the girl that he shared everything with, didn't even know who he was.


	13. A Bigger Story

Chapter Thirteen: A Bigger Story

"Sometimes the truth is so unbelievable, that it's easier to believe the lie you tell yourself." -Anonymous

The whole night was ordinary for Patricia, well ordinary for a Patricia with no recollection of anything Sibuna related. As for the rest of Sibuna, things were far from ordinary. "What are we going to do?!" Nina said in a harsh whisper. "Our most valuable person right now doesn't remember anything! She can't stand Eddie, doesn't know me or KT, and is glued to Joy's hip."

"Calm down, Nina!" Fabian advised his girlfriend.

"Fabian," Nina said with the stress creeping into her voice, "what you see on the outside is actually a calmer version of what's going on in the inside right now. So when you consider that I suggest you back off!" Fabian stuttered backward, unsure of what to say about Nina's sudden outburst. KT put a hand on his shoulder as to say 'she's just stressed out, confront her later'. Over the past year, the two had become like long lost brother and sister and they were close, but still in a sibling way.

The four continued to talk late into the night, and they finally came to the verdict that it would be best to let Patricia stay how she is right now and see if the memory comes back. It was pasted midnight when they finally broke up their meeting and Nina and KT went upstairs to their room.

At first they tried to not turn on the lights so they wouldn't wake up Patricia, but Nina soon ran into something and KT tripped and landed on the ground. "Ok," KT said while pushing herself back up, "if the light doesn't wake her up, the noise certainly will." Nina understood and she flipped the lights on. They looked around and the room was empty; Patricia wasn't there.

"Don't freak out," KT said. "She's probably in Joy and Willow's room."

"Yeah," Nina said with a sigh, "she's probably in there." KT rushed past her and Nina said, "No need to freak out; she's just a room a way." She kept repeating the line to herself as if with every time she were to repeat it, it would become more and more true. KT gently opened the door and sure enough, the hall light flashed past the bright streak of red and they saw a figure lying on the ground with a pillow and a blanket. Nina and KT both sighed and went back to their room. They were soon asleep and their dreams were surprisingly peaceful despite their hectic day.

The next morning, Patricia avoided all of Sibuna. She ignored Nina and KT as they got ready and barely blinked an eye toward Fabian and Eddie during breakfast. Everyone was silent during the meal because no one knew what to say. Patricia got up to put her bowl in the sink and Eddie got up to see if he could catch a few words with her. It was unclear exactly what happened, but somehow they ran into each other. Patricia dropped her bowl on the ground and shouted, "What was that for, Weasel?! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Eddie was stunned speechless. Even before they were friends, she'd never treated him like this. It had always been a bit of a joke between them, but this was just pure… he didn't want to even think it because it was so painful to even consider the idea, let alone live it… it was just pure hatred. She scowled and picked up her dish. She shoved Eddie aside and slammed the dish in the sink.

Jerome said jokingly, "Oh… trouble in couplevile? Good luck, Eddison." Eddie gave Jerome a smirk and walked off.

"What was that this morning with Eddie?" Joy asked as they walked down the hallway earlier.

"The guy's a jerk what else would there be?" Patricia said as if it were no big deal.

Joy stopped and stared at her best friend, "Did you guys break up? You know, you're supposed to tell me when these things happen. This is totally un…"

"Joy!" Patricia shouted. "What are you talking about?!"

"Did you guys have an argument? Here's the answer to this problem, no he will never stop with the Harry Potter references. Can we move on from this now?" Joy stared at her friend for an answer and when she didn't get one she finally said, Eddie is your boyfriend, or he was if this is true. You've never been that mean to him. What's going on Patricia?"

Patricia's face was full of disgust. "That… WEASEL is NOT my boyfriend. He never was and never will be. I have more sense than that." Patricia crossed her arms and stared accusingly at Joy.

"Jerome was right," Joy said as Patricia walked off. "That must have been one big fight." The two walked off to class and Joy didn't push the whole conversation since she thought that this was one of their biggest fights. Little did she know, there was a whole lot more to the story than a little fight.


	14. The Cross Reference Section

Chapter Fourteen: The Cross Reference Section

"There are always curious circumstances, but once you make sense of them they don't seem as curious or circumstantial." -Anonymous

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly; surprisingly nothing out of the ordinary happened and the school day was over with a fairly painless amount of time. Patricia was at her locker getting the last few things for her homework when Eddie spotted her.

He couldn't explain exactly what happened, but it was like something had gotten a hold of him and wouldn't let go. He was like a mad man. Before he knew it, he was practically sprinting over to Patricia so he could talk to her. "Patricia!" he yelled, "Patricia!" She spotted him coming towards her and slammed her locker shut. She swiveled on her heels and made a dash for the door.

She was going so fast that she barely noticed the wet floor sign. She would have been better off if she had worn her usual combat boots, but this morning Joy had coaxed her into wearing some dark heels and as soon as they touched that wet floor, Patricia went flying. She landed right on her back and hit her head on the floor. Eddie slipped too. As the papers were floating down from the sky, they were both zapped into a vision.

Eddie was in a dark place, but he couldn't tell if he was inside or outside. He thought he was outside because there was a bunch of fog, but he also thought he was inside because it felt like everything was really close together. He felt claustrophobic in here. He started to walk forward when he saw a wall. The weird thing was it didn't look like a complete wall. There were bricks but in the center there appeared to be a door. It wasn't a solid door either; it was like a cell door. A figure in a loose, white dress came forward from the inside of the cell. He looked at her and as soon as he distinguished the fiery, red hair he knew it was Patricia.

Again, he couldn't explain his thoughts, but somehow he knew that this Patricia was not the same one he'd been chasing only moments earlier. He ran to the cell and as soon as Patricia saw him, she had the biggest smile on her face. "Oh, Eddie," she said, "I was wondering when you'd find me." He looked at her. She was thinner than normal and a lot paler too. She wasn't dirty, but her hair had little shine in it. She was happy to see him, but you could tell there was a darkness behind her eyes.

"What is this place?" he asked while looking around.

"It's part of my mind," she explained. "It's the part that is supposed to hold Sibuna stuff, but that stuff is missing." She looked down at the ground. "A few nights ago, this place was full and I was keeping track of all of the information; you know, keeping it organized, that kind of thing. Then all of the sudden it all just vanished and before I knew it, I was in this little cell."

"Do you know what happened that night? Do you know how the information was lost?" Eddie asked. He was hopeful that this would help him figure out what had happened and how Patricia had lost her memory.

"No," she said. "Each section of the brain holds… I don't know how to explain it… I guess you could call them pieces of the memory. It's like a filing cabinet, each section holds one specific part. I'd tell you where to go to find what you're looking for, but I don't know that information. The only one that can answer that is the one in the cross reference section. She can tell you where to go to get that information."

"And where is the cross reference section?" Eddie asked.

"In the center of the brain. She can tell you exactly where to go to find anything." Patricia smiled at him.

Eddie turned around to leave and she said, "Eddie, wait!" He turned around to look at her as she asked, "Can you unlock this door?"

"I don't have a key," he said.

"Check your pockets."

"I don't think…" he started as he reached into his pocket. His eyes grew wide as he pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the doors and asked, "After this, will Patricia know the things about Sibuna now?"

"Yes," she said as the books containing information about Sibuna began to return.

Eddie was about to leave to find the reference section when the vision ended. He was back in reality again, but he had only been out for a second because it was pretty much the same scene as when he left. Patricia opened her eyes and smiled at him. They picked up the books and papers they had dropped and Patricia gave him a kiss on the cheek. They held hands as they walked back to Anubis House. Eddie didn't know what had just happened, but he was hoping that he could get the information soon.


	15. Something Different

***Band camp starts tomorrow and runs until Friday. Due to this, I will not post until Saturday (unless something comes up). Thanks for understanding!***

Chapter Fifteen: Something Different

"People change for a reason; the most important thing is that others can grow with them." -Anonymous

No one really bothered Patricia that day. Eddie was the only one who knew exactly what had happened, but the other Sibunas knew her memory was back. Even Willow, Jerome, and Joy sensed something different about Patricia. She was acting strangely though; she was very calm and had a very relaxed and even nice air around her. She wasn't acting like her normal Patricia self. Dinner went by fairly uneventfully and soon Patricia, Eddie, KT, Fabian, and Nina were downstairs in the bedroom talking about what happened.

"So," Nina said, "Patricia, what really happened?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "I don't know," she said. "The last thing I remember was being with joy and Willow in their room. There was a strange mist coming through the window so we closed it. We got really sleepy and I guess we fell asleep. The next thing I remember is opening my eyes and being on the floor. I guess I slipped on the wet floor." She gulped and the others were sharing nervous glances. "I don't know how I got there or where those three days went because I certainly don't remember anything."

She opened up the curtains and stared out the window. She seemed very distant; it was like while she had gotten her memory back, a part of her was still missing. It seems as if something was missing, like she had seemingly dropped it in the warehouse where Eddie and the others had found her and no one remembered to pick it up.

Eddie came up and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and she grabbed his hand. She walked out of the room with the simple explanation of, "I'm really tired and it's been a long day. I'm just going to turn in. Night, guys."

They all said, "Night," back and she closed the door on her way out.

"What was that about?" Fabian asked.

"Does something seem wrong with her?" Nina asked.

"I don't get this," KT said. "She remembers us, but she's not the same Patricia."

Eddie nodded. Patricia lacked the sparkle in her eyes and the spark in her step. She didn't have her usual spunk and this worried Eddie. It would have been normal for Patricia's energy to be slightly drained, but it was like someone had sucked the things that made Patricia right out. Eddie didn't want to alarm the others, but he was worried about Patricia.

I laid my head down on the pillow to go to sleep that night. It was only nine o'clock, but after everything, I was tired. I had no idea what had happened to me, but I felt different. I felt like I was exhausted, but I don't know why. Everyone's been looking at me weird and I have random bruises on my body. I don't understand why I don't remember anything, but I know that the others are keeping something from me. They know something and I want to know what it is.

I lay in bed for twenty more minutes and I heard Nina and KT walking upstairs. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. "I don't understand," KT was saying. "I thought that after Patricia's memory came back, we'd know what had happened. But it's back and there are only more questions."

"I know you're frustrated," Nina said, "but we have to stay calm. Maybe Patricia will be able to figure out why she was unconscious in that warehouse and how she got there."

"Maybe," KT responded.

The two got ready for bed, but I was more nervous than ever. I was found unconscious in a random warehouse and I don't remember anything. This was going to be fun trying to figure this out.


End file.
